


[VID] Brand New Day

by JetpackMonkey



Series: The Dr. Who-rrible Project [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-18
Updated: 2008-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-03 23:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetpackMonkey/pseuds/JetpackMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A darkly comedic take on the Doctor vs. Dalek conflict, with an end-of-Season 4 twist. Very spoilery for Doctor Who 4x13 - Journey's End.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] Brand New Day

**Length:** 1:52  
 **Song:** Brand New Day (Dr. Horrible **)**

  



End file.
